Klutz Amiss
by Spindlegal
Summary: Yugi lives with his older brother, Atemu. But what happens when Yugi starts dating a guy named Yami? Will Atemu approve or reject his little brothers love? Puzzleshipping, Tendershipping, Bronzeshipping, and brotherly love!
1. Chapter 1

Here's my fourth Yugioh story! I got this plot idea from a dream I had last night and figured it was a sign, haha! But don't worry, I'm working on my other stories as well. If you want me to hurry and get a chapter out for one of my stories then send me and email. Anyways, hope you enjoy. (I tried to not make it OOC.)

Somewhere upstairs in the house connected to the Mutou's Game Shop was a boy sleeping restlessly in his bed. His name was Yugi Mutou and he was dreaming of his first day at his new school. He had to transfer to Domino High because first of all, his old school caught on fire and was burnt into nothing but ash. Secondly, this school was much closer to where he was currently living. But it's not like he would be going to the new school by himself. His two best friends Ryou and Malik would be coming with him. It made him happy that his friends would be accompanying him, but he couldn't help the nervousness he felt.

"Yugi!" a smooth baritone voice called from the hallway. "Are you up yet?"

Yugi wiggled in his sleep, obviously used to ignoring his older brother who had just come into his room. Eighteen year old Atemu Mutou rolled his eyes at his younger brother who had slept through his alarm clock. He walked over to the side of the bed, shook his head slightly, and began tickling Yugi's ribs. Yugi, feeling the crawling fingers, woke up in a fit of drowsy laughter.

"A-Atemu! S-stop!" Yugi begged as he flipped side to side.

"Are you going to get out bed?" Atemu asked with a grin.

"Yes!" Yugi panted as soon as his brother stepped back.

"Ok, well hurry up. Your friends should be here soon and I'm not in the mood to hear Malik's sass ass comments." Atemu mumbled before leaving the room.

Yugi chuckled to himself before getting out of bed and heading into the bathroom to take a shower. He cleaned his hair and then his body shortly after. When he was done he wrapped a towel around his waist and whistled all the way back to his room. He could smell the breakfast food that was being made downstairs.

"Where the heck is my choker?" he asked himself as he pulled on the last bits of his clothes.

Once he had the Domino High uniform on he grabbed his backpack and hopped down the stairs.

"Atemu, where's my choker?" he yelled.

His brothers head popped out from behind the kitchen door. He moaned.

"Yugi! Come here, you look all… trampy!" Atemu narrowed his eyes at his little brothers appearance.

Yugi rolled his eyes, but allowed Atemu to straighten out his button up shirt and blazer. He then attempted to mess around with Yugi's hair, but Yugi recoiled.

"Quit it, Atey!" Yugi playfully used his nickname for his brother.

"Do. Not. Call. Me. That." Atemu growled before stomping back into the kitchen.

"But seriously Atemu," Yugi followed. "Where's my leather?"

"I don't know, try the key rack."

Yugi laughed before making his way into the hall where the key rack hung on the wall. And sure enough, his choker was loosely holding on to one of the metal hooks. It somehow always ended up in this exact place. Yugi shrugged and took the leather and put it around his neck. Now he felt ready.

"Any food left for me?" Yugi yelled.

"Nope. Sorry kiddo." Atemu grinned as he walked out of the kitchen, carrying a plate full of breakfast foods.

"You brute!" Yugi glared.

He knew he didn't have enough time to grab some breakfast for himself and grabbed his backpack before heading down into the game shop. He found his brother behind the counter, eating his breakfast, not really caring if a customer were to walk in and see him like so.

"Morning Yugi!" a shy filled voice met Yugi's ears as he turned around to see Ryou and Malik walk in.

Ryou had a head of white shaggy hair that just went below his shoulders that made his big brown eyes seem to pop in a cute way. Malik, on the other hand, had creamy platinum blond hair and light violet eyes. Both of them were in the school uniforms and Yugi couldn't help but laugh at Malik. Blue wasn't really one of his colors…

"Shut up, you don't look any better." Malik mumbled as he crossed his arms.

"Ishtar, you be happy that your one of Yugi's friends." Atemu glared.

Malik, not wanting to pick a fight at the moment, backed off.

"Stop it Onii-chan." Yugi said as he glanced between the two males.

"Yeah, come on guys, let's get going." Ryou nodded to the door with his head.

The three friends gathered their things and headed for the door.

"Malik Ishtar you better not bring my brother home to me with so much as a scratch or I'll skin you!" Atemu growled.

Malik smirked. "You think that I'd let him get hurt? You are stupid." and with that, the three darted out the door before Atemu could get a chance to do something.

They laughed as they raced down the sidewalk and towards the school that was only a couple blocks away.

"I swear… the goat was humping the donkey! It was the weirdest thing…" Malik exclaimed as they entered the schoolyard.

"Where in the world did you see this?" Ryou asked, his cheeks a faint pink at the idea of the animals humping each other.

"In my backyard!"

"Malik… there are no farms in a 5,000 mile radius from where you live. You were dreaming." Yugi laughed at his friends "discovery."

"Was not…" Malik crossed his arms stubbornly.

"Whatever, let's go get our schedules and crap." Yugi said as they went into the large school.

The friends didn't want to admit it to each other, but they were all nervous and scared. Even Malik was. The halls were filled with teenagers wearing pink and blue uniforms.

"Uh, guys, where's the main office?" Ryou asked with his eyes wide. He obviously wasn't a fan of the big crowds of kids.

Domino High had WAY more students than their last school.

"No idea." Malik blew a a piece of his hair out of his face. "Let's ask someone."

He looked around for a few seconds before heading towards two guys who were snickering by their lockers. Yugi and Ryou followed behind him. They almost lost him with all the kids swamping them. Yugi even got knocked to the floor, but Ryou was there to help him back up. They rejoined Malik who was tugging on one of the older teens shirts.

"Hey, you, where's the main office?" he demanded without a hint of kindness in his voice.

The boy with white hair turned. The three friends gaped at his similarity between the guy and Ryou. The only differences was that the older kid obviously had sharper features, wilder and longer hair, and a crazy look to him.

"What the fuck do you want freshmen?" he hissed angrily.

Malik flinched at the tone, but returned with a glare. "Can big boy help little boys find way to big office?" Malik motioned to us and smiled as he made the older boy's eye twitch.

"Don't talk to me like I'm stupid you little bitch!"

"A bitch is a dog, dogs bark, bark grows on tree's, tree's are part of nature, nature is beautiful. Thank you for the compliment." Malik smiled cunningly.

Sudden roaring laughter was heard from the other boy that the white haired teen was talking to. He turned so they could see him better and gaped again as this boy looked like Malik except with gravity defying hair and sharper looks.

"Seems like you've met someone who can bite back." the Malik-look-alike elbowed the Ryou-look-alike in the ribs.

"Who are you?" Ryou spoke up curiously.

The two boys turned towards the voice. They hadn't even noticed the other two boys standing there.

"Aren't you a delectable sight…" the white haired boy licked his lips.

Ryou went rigid and Malik stepped in front of him protectively.

"I could say the same for this one." the older platinum growled at Malik.

"Fuck this, we'll find someone else to help us." Malik snorted as he started pushing Yugi and Ryou down the hall.

"Alright, we'll show you!" the two older boys ran after the younger.

The trio rolled their eyes as they followed the duo around a few corners until they reached the main office.

"Here's your stop cutie's." the platinum motioned towards the glass door.

"Whatever." Malik mumbled as he shuffled him and his friends inside the office.

They all received their schedules and some other crap that they just threw into their backpacks. When they went into the hall they were surprised to see it empty. Everyone had already gone to class.

"Great." Yugi moaned. "What's your first class?"

"History." Ryou moaned. "Biology." Malik grinned.

"Aw man, I have algebra." Yugi felt disappointed that he didn't share his first class with either of the two.

His friends felt the same way as they all gave each other nervous waves goodbye before separating into different parts of the school. Yugi kept an eye on the room numbers as he raced up some stairs that he hoped would take him to the right place. Once he got up their he looked down the hallway to see Malik on the other end.

"Yugi, I think were lost!" Malik laughed as he ran up next to Yugi.

"Yeah, no kidding." Yugi snorted as he grabbed Malik's schedule and looked at the room number. "I saw this room downstairs the way I came. Take a right when you get off the stairs and it should be on one of the doors on the left." he handed his friend his schedule back.

"Thanks!" Malik smiled. "Need help finding yours?"

"No, I got it. You get to class." Yugi waved.

Malik nodded in appreciation before descending down the stairs Yugi had gone up.

"Great." Yugi moaned as he began running down the hallways in search of the correct number.

A few minutes later, when he was out of breath, he found the number he had been looking for. With a little hesitation he knocked on the door and waited. A woman with short red/orange hair and bright green eyes opened it. She smiled down at him.

"Your Yugi Mutou?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

Yugi nodded before she grabbed his hand and dragged him inside. His eyes focused on all the students in their desks. They stared back at him in curiosity.

"He's so cute!" he heard a girl whisper to one of her friends. He blushed.

"Class, this is Yugi Mutou. He's new here with two other boys I believe, yes?" the teacher asked.

"Yes, their my friends." Yugi grinned.

"Ok, nice." the teacher grinned back. "You want to talk about yourself for a little bit or no?" she asked with an understanding expression.

Yugi remembered what Atemu had told him the other day: "_Don't be afraid to speak out. Tell them about yourself and don't make up lies to make you look cooler." _

"Well, my name is Yugi and I live with my older brother, Atemu." he paused to see the students eyes focused on him with interest. "We live in the Kame Game shop and we also own it now since my grandfather who originally owned it passed away recently." he told them this with sad eyes. "My friends and I transferred over here because my old school burned down and that's basically it, I guess." he shrugged and looked towards the teacher.

"What about your parents?" a kid asked.

"I never met them. They died in a train accident before I could even walk."

"That's terrible Yugi! I'm so sorry to hear that! But you and your brother manage well?" the teacher asked.

Yugi's smile returned to his face. "Oh yes. Me and Onii-chan are very close and he takes good care of me."

"Glad to hear it." she smiled warmly. "Ok, well why don't you take a seat-" she was cut off by the sounds of hundreds of voices in the hallway. "Oh, class is over. Ok, well, we'll get you settled tomorrow, Yugi."

"Thank you." he waved before heading out of the classroom with the other students.

He read over his schedule while walking down the hall, not even realizing he was going towards the stairs. A few more feet and he felt himself smack into someone before they both fell down the set of stairs painfully.

"Oh shit!" Yugi screamed as he and the other person finally landed at the very bottom of the stairs.

They both groaned in immense pain.

"Ra I am SO sorry!" they both said simultaneously followed by another groan.

Yugi looked to the side to see a boy that looked older than him. His eyes almost popped out of his head when he noticed that the boy had similar hair to his except for one tiny difference of a few extra yellow bangs on the other boy.

They both stood up awkwardly and gripped the railing for support. They were going to have bruises tomorrow. And a lot of them. Yugi tried to walk, but yelped as he felt his ankle twist.

"Whoa, you ok?" the older asked, his crimson eyes showing concern.

"I-I think so. For the most part…" he muttered. "What about you?"

The boy walked in a circle very slowly and kicked out his legs cautiously and swung his arms around in little circles.

"Nothings broken, but it does hurt like hell."

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going." Yugi blushed as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Can we both be at fault here? Because I wasn't looking either." the boy grinned.

Yugi laughed. "Ok, were both klutz's."

"So what's your name? Are you new here or something, because I'm pretty sure I would have noticed another guy who looks almost exactly like me."

"Yeah, I thought me and my brother were the only ones with this abnormal hair." Yugi smiled. "I'm Yugi." he held out his hand.

"I'm Yami." he grabbed the hand and shook it.

"Hmm Yami…" Yugi tested out the name and decided he liked it.

The two just stared at each other for Ra knows how long until a familiar voice pulled Yugi out of his staring trance.

"Yugi, come on, we have next class together!" Ryou shouted from across the hall.

"Ok." he called back. He turned back to Yami. "I'll see you around?"

"Yeah, you'll be seeing me a lot." Yami winked before gathering his books and taking off.

Yugi smiled as he badly limped over to his friend.

Me: "Longest freaking chapter I've written!"

Jay: "You know, you still have homework to do."

Me: "Crap! Jay you ass, why didn't you remind me sooner?"

Jay: "Cause it's fun to watch you panic"

Me: "I'm going to kill you one of these days."

Free: "No you won't. Anyways hope you liked, tell us what you think because Spindle thinks it's rather boring, but she promises that it will get better!"


	2. bEd ReSt

Me: "I'm glad you guys like this story! It's a big relief to me."

Jay: "Yeah… well were getting bored and Spindle is getting tired of searching for Yugioh stories to read."

Me: "JAY!"

Jay: "Well it's true. So you people out there got any book suggestions?"

Free: "My gosh… anyways please enjoy! Don't own Yugioh or characters!"

Malik and Ryou both had one of their arms around Yugi's waist as they helped him get home. He still had a bad limp from the earlier tumble down the stairs. Although the pain was worth it…

"So then he asked me out!" Malik exclaimed.

Ryou giggled. "What's this guys name again?"

"Marik."

"Weird how your names only differ by one letter." Yugi thought out loud.

He felt Malik give him a small pinch and he yelped at it. His friends chuckled as they basically dragged him to the Kame Game Shop.

"You better get out of her Malik. Atemu will be wanting answers and he'll come after you if he gets any." Yugi looked at his friend who snorted in reply.

"You sure you'll be ok?" Ryou asked, still concerned for his friend.

Yugi rolled his eyes. "Yes, now get you two." he pushed them away and waited until they walked around a corner.

He sucked in a giant breath of air and attempted to try and hide his limp. It hurt like hell as he scooted into the shop. His eyes met with dark amethyst.

"Hey!" Atemu smiled as he walked out from behind the counter. "How was it at Domino High?"

Yugi bit his lip when Atemu placed his hand on his shoulder. Oh, if only his brother knew how much pain he was in right now.

"It was fine. The teachers are nice and Malik kept all the bullies away."

"Bullies?" Atemu frowned.

"Well yeah, you were in high school not too long ago. You should know." Yugi shrugged as he painfully walked towards the stairs. Great, he forgot about the stairs.

He could feel his brothers eyes on his back as he stood in front of the stairs, daring himself to lift his feet. He got his uninjured leg on the step, but when he pulled up his hurt leg and put pressure on it he screamed.

"Yugi?" Atemu ran to his brothers side. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing…" Yugi insisted as he tried to go up the stairs again, only to stumble backwards into Atemu's arms.

"Yugi Tenshi Mutou you better tell me what happened right now! And no lies!" Atemu gave Yugi the glare of death.

Yugi gulped and slowly explained about his accident on the stairs. He didn't mention anything about the boy he ran into and his similar looks. In fact, Atemu looked exactly like the boy except with dark amethyst eyes.

"Stupid boy…" Atemu muttered.

"It's ok. It wasn't just his fault it was also mine for not paying attention." Yugi reminded him.

Atemu gave him a confused expression for a second. "Oh, him? I get that it was an accident. I was talking about Malik! That kid …"

"Atemu! Malik can't watch over me twenty-four seven. He has classes too."

The older Mutou rolled his eyes at this, but didn't make any further comments on it.

"Ok little brother, let's get you patched up." Atemu said as he flipped the stores open sign to closed.

He then gently picked Yugi up and carried him up the stairs.

The next day was the usual routine of Atemu yelling at his little brother to get out of bed. Only this time, Yugi was too sore to even move. The fall down the stairs had covered his delicate skin in ugly bruises.

"Didn't I tell you to get up like fifteen minutes ago?" Atemu opened his brothers door to see him still in bed with a pained expression on his face.

"Everything hurts…" Yugi moaned.

Atemu wanted to smack himself for forgetting about the incident yesterday.

"Your sure you can't walk?" he asked Yugi.

Yugi shook his head sadly, his bangs fell in front of his face. "Sorry."

Atemu mentally sighed. He knew Yugi needed to go to school since he had only been there one day and needed to catch up with his work. He also knew that he had to run the shop today and he couldn't take care of Yugi while doing so.

"Ok, if your positive than I'll call school and tell them you won't be coming today. But I don't want to see you out of that bed! Your either lying down, taking a bath, or using the bathroom and that's it."

Yugi nodded understandingly.

"Atey, a bath sounds good…" he whispered.

Yugi figured the hot water would help his sore limbs. The thought of moving made him flinch, but he needed to get better and fast.

"Am I going to have to strip you?" Atemu asked with discomfort.

"Sorry…" Yugi blushed a bright shade of red.

Atemu shrugged. "Wouldn't be the first time I've seen you naked."

"Atemu!" Yugi blushed even darker.

"Were brothers Yugi not strangers." the older joked with the younger.

For the rest of the morning Atemu was busy with helping Yugi in and out of the bathtub, while calling the school and also Yugi's friends to tell them to not expect him at school. Around ten thirty he finally managed to make it downstairs to the Game Shop and flipped the sign to the open side. He took his seat behind the counter and waited.

The Mutou's had no idea they would be having a surprise visitor that afternoon until Ryou came skipping into the store part of the house. Following behind him very slowly was a teenager with tricolored hair and hypnotizing crimson eyes. He moved jaggedly and hissed every now and then from pain that crept up all around him.

Hearing the store bell jingle, Atemu walked out from inside the storage closet and came face to face with Ryou and a mysterious kid that he had never seen. He almost screamed at how incredibly similar the guy looked to himself.

"Oh, er, hey… Ryou…" Atemu said, still eyeing the older guy.

"Afternoon Atemu." Ryou slightly bowed. "I was just coming around to check up on Yugi. I also have his schoolwork."

"Thanks Ryou." Atemu smiled as he took the stack of books from the younger albino's hands and placed them on the counter. "And… you are?" he asked his look-alike.

The guy's eyes were locked on Atemu. He seemed to be studying him carefully.

"Yami." he said. "Are… are you Yugi?" he asked uncertainly.

"No Yami, this is Yugi's older brother, Atemu." Ryou explained kindly.

Yami nodded in what looked like relief while Atemu glared at this "Yami" guy.

"Oh, well, it's nice to meet you. I see where Yugi gets his looks from." Yami slightly smiled.

Atemu's glare turned into a scowl. "Hmm right." he muttered.

"Uh, Yami wanted to talk to Yugi, didn't you Yami?" Ryou asked nervously from Atemu's harsh look.

"Yes, I did." Yami nodded.

Atemu made himself cool down by breathing deeply and closing his eyes. It wouldn't hurt to let Yugi have some company. Although, Atemu didn't know this Yami guy and he hadn't really like the comment he had made earlier.

"I… guess you can…" he finally answered.

Ryou seemed to relax a little and Yami remained the same. "He's upstairs on the couch." Atemu motioned to the door that lead to the house.

Yami nodded and started towards the stairs. His movements were obviously painful as he dragged himself up the stairs. Atemu and Ryou followed behind him. There was no way in hell that Atemu was letting this stranger be alone with his little brother in a room by themselves.

He watched as Yami stumbled towards the sleeping Yugi on the couch. But Atemu nor Ryou could see the light hearted smile on Yami's face as he made his way closer…

Jay: "What does Yami want?"

Me: "You'll have to figure it out Billy."

Jay: "Billy? My names Jay you imbecile"

Me: "I know dum dum. I've been calling people Billy lately though."

Jay: "Of course you have."

Free: *yawn* "Can't you guys ever talk about ice cream? *sigh* Please review and don't forget about recommending a story on here to Spindle!"


	3. Bears of Brooklyn

Me: "My gosh I'm sorry for all the delays! But school has been unbearable along with play practice!"

Jay: "Yes, I should know since you dragged me everywhere with you!"

Me: "Ha! Why should I suffer alone?"

Jay: "Meanie."

Free: "Huh, this fight wasn't as long as I thought it would turn out. Anyways, enjoy this chapter!"

Yami walked closer to the boy laying on the couch, fast asleep. He couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face as he caught sight of the boy's beautiful face. Somehow it was saved from all the bruises. Yami hissed in pain as he felt his own bruises colliding with each other, making it almost unbearable to do anything. He ignored them for now and lightly ran his fingers over the boys soft cheek and suddenly felt flustered by the feeling. Yes, there was no mistaking the slight heat and electricity that coursed through his body when he made contact with Yugi yesterday and now again.

"Hey, hands off him!" Yugi's older brother, Atemu glared at Yami who snickered, but took his hand away.

The loudness of Atemu's voice woke Yugi up. He stared up at Yami, thinking it was his brother, then noticed the eye color difference and became shocked.

"Uh…" was the only thing that managed to come out of his mouth.

"Hi Yugi." Yami smiled sweetly, making Yugi blush. "I just thought I'd stop by to see how you were doing."

Yugi glanced at him and then at his brother and Ryou on the other side of the room.

"Oh, I'm ok…" he winced as he moved his leg, sending a bolt of pain throughout his small frame. The move resulted in him moaning very loudly.

"Shit…" Yami mumbled as he felt himself get turned on by Yugi's moan.

"What?" Yugi asked.

"Nothing…" Yami's smile returned. "Anyways I just came by to see how you were. I still feel guilty about yesterday."

Yugi frowned. "I thought we agreed that it was both our faults?"

Yami nodded. "We did, but I can't help it. I'm just like that." he shrugged as he watched Yugi slowly get into a sitting position, his face contorted in pain the whole time.

"For Ra's sake!" Atemu howled with his arms crossed over his chest.

He was ready for Yami to leave.

"Stop it Atey!" Yugi used the nickname to make a point.

Atemu blushed deeply and stumbled into the kitchen. Ryou stayed behind and eventually made his way over to his friend.

"Will you be back tomorrow?" he asked.

Yugi thought for a second. "Yeah. I will."

"That a boy! Tough as nails!" Ryou laughed.

"If I was that than I would have gone to school today. Yami's better than me." Yugi smiled up at Yami who returned the gesture.

"Actually my dad kind of kicked me out. Said I had to go anyways." Yami shrugged.

"That's not very nice…" Yugi pouted.

Yami laughed at Yugi's cuteness and lightly ruffled his hair. "I guess it's not."

"But we can suffer together!" Yugi cheered like it was a good thing.

"That we can." Yami agreed. His head was already full of images of him and Yugi at school, spending time together.

They talked a while longer until Atemu came in and said that Yugi needed to rest if he would be attending school tomorrow. Yami and Ryou reluctantly left a few minutes later. Yugi was sad that they left, but new Atemu was right about the rest. He ate dinner, did his homework, and was carried up to bed by Atemu. Within seconds he was out like a light, dreaming about you know who.

Yugi slowly got out of bed the next morning. His bruises didn't hurt as much and with a few ibuprofens he would feel even better. He quickly took a shower and got dressed before hurrying downstairs to find his brother just now waking up.

"Yugi?" Atemu yawned and rubbed his eyes. "Your already awake?"

"Yeah, why?" Yugi asked.

"Well." Atemu looked at the watch around his wrist. "I don't usually wake you up for another thirty minutes."

Now that Yugi thought about it, he just got ready without even thinking about the time. He must have been really excited to see his friends and *cough* Yami.

"Does that mean you want me to go back to bed and have to drag me out of it?" Yugi asked with a smile on his face.

Atemu chuckled. "No, why don't you go get some breakfast while I get a shower."

They both nodded and headed separate ways. Yugi ended up making a large pile of bacon, four eggs, two pieces of toast, and two glasses of milk. He split everything up evenly and placed the other plate across from him. He had already eaten most of his breakfast by the time Atemu came into the kitchen.

"This for me?" he asked his little brother who rolled his eyes.

"No, it's for the queen of England." Yugi snorted.

"England has a queen?" Atemu teased.

"Apparently." they laughed until they heard the door downstairs open.

Both Ryou and Malik had keys to the shop in case of an emergency. The brothers heard their feet marching up the stairs.

"Yuuugiiii!" Malik cried as the two friends entered the kitchen.

"Hey Mal-" he was cut off by Malik tackling him, holding him in a tight squeeze. "Ow, ow, ow!" Yugi hissed as the Egyptian made his skin throb.

"Whoops." Malik let go, guilt flooding his face. "Sorry, I was just excited to see you."

"It's ok Malik." Yugi assured, but Malik still didn't look convinced. "Really, it doesn't hurt that much."

Malik nodded happily at this and began eating off of Atemu's plate.

"Hey! Find your own grub!" Atemu snarled as he pushed Malik away.

"But that involves work." Malik pouted as his hand snuck closer to the last piece of bacon on the plate.

Atemu rolled his eyes as Yugi went to get his backpack with Ryou following after him. They stopped in the hallway next to the stairs that lead to the game shop when they heard yelling. The next thing they see is Malik running their way with a piece of bacon hanging out of his mouth. In a single second he threw Yugi over his shoulder fireman style and dashed down the stairs with Ryou following after them.

"Ishtar! You little shit!" Atemu yelled just as the trio ran out the doors of the game shop.

They didn't stop running until they were a few blocks away. Malik then put Yugi down.

"Ra Malik, when did you become such a life risker?" Ryou panted with his hands on his knee's.

Ryou never did anything to get on Atemu's bad side. And he was quite glad of it.

Malik shrugged. "You call it life risking, I call it pissing off a big-"

"Hey, this is my brother your talking about." Yugi cut in.

"Sorry." his friends mumbled as they headed inside the school building.

They all went to their lockers which happened to be right next to each other. Yugi opened his up and was extremely surprised to see a cute looking stuffed teddy bear that was holding a heart shaped lollipop with white writing written on it saying _I beary sawwy. _Next to it was a folded up note that read:

_Yugi,_

_I know we said it's no one in particulars fault about our little fall, but I won't stop feeling guilty until you are completely, 100% better._

_Let's meet up later sometime, ok?_

_-Yami_

"Say… what's that?" Malik grabbed the note out of Yugi's hands and began reading it, much to Yugi's protest and cries. "Someone's in love with you." Malik poked Yugi's chest once he finished the letter and handed it off to Ryou who blushed.

"I think it's sweet Yugi." Ryou smiled and handed the letter back to his friend.

"So? He's just being overly nice and concerned is all." Yugi shrugged although he felt a blush rising to his cheeks.

He couldn't disagree that Yami was very handsome. He was somewhat different compared to Atemu despite the eye color. Yami was just… Yami.

"Sure." Malik blew a piece of hair out of his eyes. "I wonder if he's one of those nicey nice guys who draws someone in and then attacks them later. He looks like Atemu so I don't see why not."

"Malik!" Ryou slapped his friend on the back of the head. "I'm sure Yami's not like that. Who knows, maybe it was love at first sight for him." he giggled to himself.

"You guys!" Yugi shook his head in embarrassment. "Just don't mention any of this around him, ok?"

His friends nodded and soon they were heading off to their classes. Malik and Yugi walked together since Malik's class was on the route to Yugi's.

"So what about this Marik guy? You like him?" Yugi asked.

He remembered Malik telling him that Marik had asked him out. He never got Malik's reply to the question, so he figured now was as good as any time to ask him.

"Well we had lunch yesterday. I'll admit he's a bit psycho, but good all in all."

"And… you like him?" Yugi prodded.

Malik seemed thoughtful for a second before replying. "Yeah, I guess I do."

"Weird what only one day can do to you." Yugi smiled.

Malik stopped abruptly and also put his hand on Yugi's shoulder, making him flinch. He looked at his friend who had a cautious yet confused expression on his face.

"I basically just told you I'm gay. Your ok with it?"

"Of course. I don't care what you are, your still my friend." Yugi smiled and squeezed his friends hand who squeezed back in return.

"Thanks." Malik suddenly blushed. "Can I tell you something? Something you cannot tell anyone, not even Ryou."

Yugi nodded, wondering what was so secretive that he couldn't even tell their other friend.

"Er, well, I used to… have a crush on…" Malik looked around. "Atemu…"

Yugi just stared at him for a minute, then he burst out into laughter.

"What?" Malik demanded. "What's so funny?"

Yugi laughed a bit longer before calming down and clearing his throat.

"It's just that, you two fight all the time, I never knew you had feelings for him at one point. I seriously, never could have guessed."

"Yeah, yeah. And you cannot tell Atemu! He'll never let me live it down… You won't tell him will you Yugi?" Malik begged.

"No, I won't tell another living soul. Promise."

"Thanks Yugi! Whoo, it feels good to get that off my chest."

The two then departed since they had reached Malik's classroom. The violet eyed boy waved before disappearing behind the door. Yugi now had to bolt up the stairs and race down the halls to get to algebra. Lucky for him, he remembered the way and got there in time. He was given a seat next to a boy with blond hair and honey colored eyes. He also had a Brooklyn accent that Yugi found very entertaining to listen to.

"Hiya Yug. The names Joey Wheeler and I think were gonna be pretty good friends." Joey smiled and held out his hand.

Yugi smiled back and grasped Joey's hand. "I hope so."

"Y'know you look almost exactly like my best friend, Yami. You ever seen him?"

"Yeah, actually. We ran into each other the other day and fell down the stairs."

Joey laughed. "Oh, so you were that guy!" Joey's smile got even bigger. "Man Yami has talked nonstop about you pal. I think he really likes you." he winked.

Yugi blushed. "R-really?"

"Yeah. He never told me what your name was or anything so I wouldn't have known it was you." he paused for a second. "I assume you got his gifts this morning then?"

"Um… yeah. Is he always that thoughtful?"

Joey cocked his head to the side. "Yeah, it's just his way of getting guilt off his back."

"Oh, good." Yugi sighed and slid lower into his seat. "My friend thought he was trying to lure me in and then hurt me or something."

Joey laughed. "Nah, Yami's not that heartless. He's great."

And Yugi believed him.

Me: "Well I have been watching YugixYami videos on Youtube all day."

Jay: "Yes, and now your listening to the one called Kiss Me."

Me: "Hey, shut up!"

Jay: "Ohhh touchy!"

Me: "On other notes I just thought of like 4 new Yugioh stories to write."

Jay: "Ugh, at least finish two of them!"

Me: "No worries, I aint gonna rush it."

Free: "Good. Anyways hope you liked and please review!"


	4. tO THE clUB

Me: "Someone shoot me with a tranquilizer gun."

Jay: "Er… why?"

Me: "So I can stay asleep for a looong while."

Jay: "Haha that's all you ever want to do."

Free: "Eh all teenagers are like that. Anyhow enjoy."

Yugi, Malik, and Ryou were sitting under a large sakura tree that was in the front of the school. They decided to hang around for a bit before having to go back home. Yugi of course said he couldn't stay long because he didn't want his brother to be alone. Malik understood since he and his older sister, Ishizu, lived alone together. Ryou was an only child and lived with his parents along with his frisky border collie mix.

"So she was like, do you want to go out with me? And I said, no way bitch I'm gay. Then I told her I had to pee and left." Malik explained his little encounter with one of the older girls in his P.E. class.

"You really know how to charm the ladies." Ryou rolled his eyes sarcastically.

"You bet your buns I do." Malik sniggered as he grabbed a thick piece of grass, placed it in between his thumbs and blew until a screeching whistle sound came out.

Ryou covered his ears, being sensitive to high pitched sounds.

"Aw cut it out Mal." Yugi nudged his friend as he played with his shoelaces.

"Eh fine." Malik grumbled as he ditched the blade of grass.

The three laid down and stared up at the sky, none of them saying anything, just accepting each others presence. A few seconds later another shriek broke the quietness.

"Malik I said stop!" Yugi grumbled irritatedly.

"Isn't me." Malik said as he watched his friends sit up. "It's Marik." he pointed to his older look-alike who had an amused expression on his face.

Next to Marik was Yami and Bakura. Yami winked at Yugi while Bakura licked his lips hungrily at Ryou. Bakura was just lucky that Malik was paying attention to Marik at the moment.

"What are you hanging around here for?" Bakura asked.

Malik glared. "We could ask you the same thing. "

The three older males looked at each other for a second before sitting down under the tree to join their secrets crushes. Although they were very bad at hiding the secret part.

They all talked for a few minutes before becoming quiet again. The silence seemed endless.

"I'd like to paddle in the puddles, dabble in the mud, tickle stickleback in the shallows. Then maybe if there's time, go sliding in the slime to the marsh where you find marshmallows." Bakura sang loudly.

"What bullshit is that?" Malik asked as everyone turned their gaze to the older albino.

"Dunno. I'm just bored." Bakura replied. He then got a dirty look on his face. "Saaay, how about you three come with us to this new club that just opened up. It's called… the uh…" he scratched his head.

"Hostility." Yami cut in for him.

"Ah yeah, that's the one." Bakura grinned. "So want to come or what?"

The three younger friends shared nervous glances with each other. None of them had ever been to a club. They knew clubs usually involved alcohol and smoking. But they didn't want to sound chicken and say no. Besides, it was a good time for them to bond a little more… right?

"And how do you expect the security to believe that us three are old enough to get in?" Yugi asked. "I mean, we aren't very tall and don't have the most…"

"Don't worry about it. We already searched it out and found a way inside." Marik chuckled to himself.

Malik looked at Yugi and Ryou for confirmation. They both nodded hesitantly.

"Pick us up at seven."

~Friday - 6:23 P.M.~

Yugi gripped his navy blue duffle bag in his hand and waved goodbye to Atemu.

"Have fun at Ryou's." Atemu smiled as he watched his little brother head down the street.

Yes, Yugi had told his brother that he was spending the night at Ryou's. Malik had told his sister the same thing and Ryou told his parents he was staying the night at Malik's. He decided to say Malik instead of Yugi because Ryou knew that his parents didn't like Ishizu for some unknown reason and wouldn't bother calling the Ishtar house to check up on him. And Yugi and Malik knew that Atemu and Ishizu hated Ryou's parents and wouldn't dare call. So the three were actually going to be staying the night at Yami's cousins house, Seto Kaiba .

Yugi smiled as he ran towards his and his friends hideout at the park. It was behind a large brush of tree's and was the only place at the park that had a dusty dirt floor. Yugi saw that he was the first to arrive and sat down to wait for his friends.

Only a few minutes later did Malik show up with a black duffle bag, slung over his shoulder.

"Hey Yugi." Malik greeted. "Ryou here yet?"

"Nah. His parents are probably still bathing him with Ra knows what in those plastic bottles." he joked.

Malik laughed. "Probably. Let's go ahead and get dressed." he suggested.

Yugi hummed in response and went through his bag until he found all of his clothes. He watched for a few seconds as Malik took of the shirt he had been wearing. Yugi crept up behind him silently and once he was behind Malik, began tracing his strange "family ritual marks" that were tattooed on his tan back. The marks always interested Yugi and he was glad that Malik didn't mind him asking about it.

"I was thinking of getting it removed." Malik said as he shivered from Yugi's cool fingers traveling around his skin.

"I don't think you should. It makes you, you." Yugi smiled.

Malik grinned back and Yugi let his friend get dressed and went to go put on his own clothes. He slid on a pair of leather pants that did his legs justice and was just about to change his shirt when Ryou showed up. His albino friend was already dressed in his white and blue striped T-shirt with a blue opened shirt over it and a regular pair of jeans.

"Hey Ryou, you look good." Yugi said as he wiggled off his own shirt.

He then slid on a black sleeveless tank top and topped off the outfit by putting on two belts around his hips and a few armbands. And as for Malik, well, his outfit was the usual black combats, white sleeveless shirt with a hoodie attached and gold chains on the front. He also put armbands on.

"Thanks so do you guys." Ryou smiled.

They all looked each other over before grabbing their duffle bags and heading to the sidewalk. They walked a few blocks until they reached the large gates of Seto Kaiba's mansion.

"Damn…these…pants…" Yugi panted as he squatted in one place.

Malik and Ryou laughed. "You may love leather, but I don't think leather loves you."

"Heh well too bad for it." Yugi replied as Malik talked to one of the security guards in the front.

He buzzed them in and told them where to go. The trio followed the directions and ended up near a side entrance of the home. Another man lead them in and talked on his walky talky device.

"Holy fudge muffins!" Malik gasped. "Would you look at the size of this place!" his eyes wandered curiously.

"Yeah it's nice." Ryou commented. "A little fancy for my taste though."

"I think it's quite roomy." a voice from the stairs said.

The three watched as they saw Bakura come sliding down the railing and jumping off in front of them. Marik followed after while Yami came from behind them.

"Whoa Yugi…" Yami stared at his younger look-alike with a dumb struck face. "You look really… good."

Yugi grinned. "Thanks. So do you." he waved over Yami who was surprisingly not wearing any leather at all. (A/N- Yami is wearing the same outfit he whore in Dungeon Dice Monsters.)

"We all look fabulous." Malik rolled his eyes sarcastically. "Can we go to this club of yours now?" he asked impatiently.

Marik, feeling amused, grabbed Malik's hand and began dragging him towards the back where all the automobiles were kept. "Let's go!" he shouted.

Everyone followed after the Egyptians until they stopped in front of a black mazda5 car.

"I call driving!" Bakura shouted and pulled Ryou along with him to the passenger seat in front.

Marik and Malik took the middle seats and Yugi and Yami took the back seats.

"Oh Ra please don't let Bakura crash us…" Yami begged jokingly.

"Hey!" Bakura snarled as he started the car. "I'm a good driver! Got my license and all that shit."

"I don't consider pushing the examiner (A/N- the hell if I know what their called) on to the ground and stealing his clipboard to change his notes and answers called as passing the driving test." Yami smirked.

"Yami!" he growled. "If any of you rat me out I will kill you." Bakura then drew a knife from his pocket and twirled it around his fingers.

"No worries." Yugi mumbled.

~7:30 at the club~

Bakura and Ryou had to wear black caps over their heads so their white hair wouldn't give the group of six away. They had jumped over a fence and were now behind the club building.

"Alright Marik, go get us in." Bakura whispered.

Marik nodded and disappeared among the shadows.

"Where's he going?" Malik asked, feeling alone.

"Well he's the only one with a fake I.D. right now. Someone swiped me and Yami's last month."

They nodded and waited around until they heard Marik's voice.

"Get your ass's over here and in this window before someone comes in!" he hissed.

They all looked at each other with a smile. The night had begun.

Me: "In the next chapter I'm going to skip what happened during the time when they were in the club because I have lots of drama planned."

Jay: "Getting tired… please let me sleep."

Me: "Sorry buddy, but I'm writing the next chapter tonight."

Jay: "Please…?"

Me: "No."

Free: "Oh well. Stay tuned for the next chapter. Please review."


	5. Bulletx2

Me: "Drama! Yay!"

Jay: "I can't believe you-"

Me: "SHH!"

Free: "This chapter will be shorter. Enjoy!"

The group of six had just snuck back out of the window they had come through a few hours earlier. It was now 10:56. They had planned to stay out longer, but somehow Ryou got drunk and Bakura had picked a fight. Now they were all heading back to the car which was left in a deserted parking lot.

"Something with beer on the wall… rum and… uh… rum." Ryou hiccupped as he was pushed into the car by Malik.

"I can't believe it." Yugi shook his head. "Ryou, of all people, got drunk! The kids a freakin' angel."

Bakura growled. "Back of shorty."

"He meant he acts like one stupid." Malik glared.

He was in a bitter mood because him and Marik somehow got to the point of a major make out session in the corner and then they had to leave because of the albino's.

"Whatever I'm just tired." Yugi yawned.

Yami looked down at him. "You can rest on my shoulder if you want."

Yugi smiled appreciatively and was just about to lay his head down when his cell phone rang.

"For the love of Ra!" Bakura whined. "Why did you bring your phone with you to a club? You couldn't possibly have heard it."

Yugi rolled his eyes and looked at the caller I.D. He was surprised to see a familiar number which happened to belong to his friend, Mai. Mai was actually a lot older than Yugi, but she used to work in his grandfather's shop and that's how they became acquainted.

"Hello?" he answered.

"_Yugi… hi." _

Yugi could tell something was wrong right of the bat. Mai's voice sounded scared and nervous. She was a very confident person so it was strange to hear her like this.

"Mai, what's wrong?" he asked now getting a little worried.

She sighed heavily. "I'm just going to say it really fast." she mumbled more to herself than to Yugi. "Your brother…Atemu…" she sighed again. "Atemu was shot."

Yugi's mouth fell open, his mind went blank. His entire body froze. He could feel everyone's eyes on him except for Bakura and Ryou's. He felt like he had been punched in the stomach, slapped across the face, kicked in the back.

"W…what?" he whispered so low that he barely heard himself.

"I think you better come down to the Domino Hospital." and with that, Mai hung up.

Yugi's phone was still pressed to his ear, but it dropped to the floor in a second.

"Yugi, what's wrong?" Malik asked, his voice full of worry.

"TURN THIS FUCKING CAR AROUND!" Yugi suddenly screamed which made Bakura slam on the brakes.

"Wh-"

"Just go to the hospital!" he pleaded. "Oh shit, oh shit, why, why, why?" he punched the back of Malik's chair repeatedly.

He couldn't help the tears that streamed down his face like a waterfall. He choked on his own breath. How could this happen to him? His only family member left! He didn't even know if his brother was dead or alive.

"Yami switch seats with me." Malik said.

Yami, too scared and worried, nodded and climbed over next to Marik. Malik took Yami's seat and gently pulled Yugi's head to his shoulder. He held the trembling boy close and ran his fingers through his hair to comfort him.

"Can you tell me what's wrong?" he asked in his most soothing and calm voice.

It seemed like an eternity before Yugi finally nodded, his eyes wide and watery.

"At…" he breathed. He could barely say his brothers name. "Atem…" he tried again.

"Atemu?"

Yugi nodded. "He w-was s-s-shot…"

Malik tensed up. Atemu had been shot? He couldn't believe it. No damn freaking way!

"B-Bakura… step on it…" Malik's shaken voice commanded.

Bakura grunted before slamming his foot on the accelerator.

~11:34- Domino Hospital~

Yugi raced into the large white building with everyone behind him. He went to the front desk and demanded to see his brother. He learned that his brother was indeed still alive and would continue to be. At his news he let out a shaky breath and tugged on one of his bangs.

"He had the bullet removed over an hour ago. He's probably still knocked out, but you can go and see him in room 39B." the lady told them. "Only two people though."

Yugi turned to Malik who nodded silently. Yugi wanted Yami to go, but knew it might be awkward for him since Yami didn't really know Atemu.

The two headed for the elevator while the others sat down in the waiting room. Yugi was out of the elevator the second the doors started to part. Malik went after him and ran into the room that he saw Yugi disappear into.

Yugi stared at his brother in shock. Atemu laid in the big hospital bed with his eyes closed. He was still sleeping off the medications the doctors gave him. Yugi immediately took his brothers hand and ran his fingers through his hair repeatedly. Malik took the chair on the other side of the bed and sat.

"I'm sorry Atey…" Yugi whispered. "W-when you wake up I'm going to kick your ass for scaring the hell out of me…"

Malik smiled lightly at this.

"You'll be ok though."

He knew it was true when he felt Atemu squeeze his hand.

Me: "So I'm kind of sucky with all the tension and dramatic stuff, but hey, two chapters in one day."

Jay: "PLEASE BED!"

Me: "Alright, alright."

Free: "Please review."


	6. Chapter 6

Me: "I decided that I didn't want to keep you waiting… so… be happy!"

Jay: "I'm going to kill you later once I fully wake up…"

Me: "Sorry, but I needed someone to keep me up last night."

Jay: *growls*

Free: "Yippee hurray! Enjoy."

Yugi was crying tears of joy as he squeezed Atemu's hand back to let him know that he was there. He laid his head on his brothers chest and let the tears fall. There was a few moans and Yugi new that Atemu was waking up. He was too tired to lift his head to check.

"Y-yugi?" a croaked voice said.

Yugi now lifted up his head to see his brother looking at him funny. Malik smiled at the scene and grabbed the cup of water on the bedside table and handed it to Atemu.

Atemu nodded and drank the water so his voice was now clear.

"Atey!" Yugi squealed as he threw his arms around his brothers shoulders and nuzzled the side of his neck, taking in his scent.

"Calm down little brother." Atemu laughed.

Yugi then looked at him in the eyes. "Calm down!" he exploded. "You were shot and you want me to calm down?"

"It's ok, I'm fine. It's not like I lost my leg or anything." he then had a puzzled look on his face. "I didn't loose it… did I?"

Yugi looked down at the two lumps under the blankets at the end of the bed.

"Nah your good." Yugi smiled tenderly.

Atemu exhaled as he looked Yugi up and down. "What in Ra's name are you wearing?" he asked.

Yugi had forgotten completely about the outfit. He blushed a deep red.

"We were role playing…" Malik said.

"Oh yeah, I was the sexy vampire slayer." Yugi smiled widely at Malik's excuse.

Atemu then glared at Malik. "Are you trying to seduce my brother or something? I can't even imagine what you have Ryou dressed up in. Where is he by the way?"

"He's in the lobby and of course I wouldn't seduce your brother! He's my best friend you wanker!" Malik hissed.

"Seems like you like to steal Ryou's vocabulary." Atemu remarked.

Yugi sighed dramatically. "Can't you guys go a day without fighting?"

They both shrugged.

Then they were interrupted by a knock on the door and Yami and Marik came in the room. Yami went beside Yugi which got him a dirty glare from Atemu, and Marik only stared for a second before bursting into laughter.

"Who the hell are you?" Atemu shouted at the platinum who was currently rolling around in circles on the floor. "And why are you here?" he pointed to Yami.

"Yeah Yugi," Yami said as he rested his chin on top of Yugi's head. Yugi could just see the grin on Yami's face as he was doing this. "Why am I here?"

Yugi would have growled if it wasn't for his brother staring at him.

"B-because… um because…" he stuttered, not sure what to say.

"Because what?" Atemu asked, getting annoyed.

"Cause he was with me and…" his mind went blank as he blurted. "Were going out now, jeez I don't know!"

Everyone in the room including Yugi was shocked that those words came out of his mouth. Marik had stopped laughing and was now panting heavily on the floor, Malik had his mouth popped open, and Atemu looked like he had just been shot again. Yugi couldn't see Yami at the minute so he wasn't sure what his expression was, but hoped Yami wouldn't be mad for saying that. He was surprised when he felt an arm snake around his waist and pulled him closer.

"See, was that so hard?" Yami played along. He gave a triumphant smile to Atemu who looked ready to kill at the moment.

~A little later~

The nurses finally kicked out everyone who had gathered in the small room except for Yugi and Yami. Yugi was staying the night with his brother while Yami got away with staying because he looked so much like the Mutou brothers. He said that he didn't want Yugi to be bored while Atemu had to get his bandages redone and everything so he was staying. He even had an extra bed pushed into Atemu's current room.

"I'm so ready for bed…" Yugi yawned.

Yami and Atemu both smiled at him, but then glared at each other. Yami crawled on top of the extra bed.

"Come on Yugi. You can sleep with me." Yami patted the spot next to him.

"The hell he will!" Atemu growled as he gripped his little brothers arm and practically pulled him into his own bed. "He can sleep with me."

Yami crossed his arms over his chest angrily. "If you think I would try anything, you are mistaken. I meant that he could sleep on that side of the bed while I slept on the other."

"I don't care. The answer is still NO!" Atemu now held Yugi very close to his chest.

Yugi made a gagging sound and the grip was immediately loosened around him.

"Atemu I think I should sleep with Yami." Yugi said.

The older boys both stared at him in shock, although Yami's was filled with complete happiness while Atemu's was filled with rage.

"WHAT?"

"Listen, I know he won't hurt me or do anything. He's nice and respectful Atey. And besides your bed is smaller and I don't want to accidentally hit your leg while sleeping."

Atemu stared at the wall for a long time. A LONG time before letting Yugi go.

"Fine." he mumbled before turning his head away from the other two.

Yugi didn't like the fact that his brother was mad at him. He hated it. It made him feel like a terrible brother.

"Night." he whispered before placing a kiss on his brothers head and making his way over to Yami who was shrugging his shirt off.

Yugi blushed at the sight. "Uh Yami… could you put your shirt back on please?" he whispered so Atemu couldn't hear.

Yami chuckled at the blush on Yugi's face and put his shirt back on. He then laid down on one end of the bed while Yugi scooted onto the other. It didn't take long for them all to fall asleep.

~Later in the Night~

Yami shivered on the bed. He was absolutely freezing. Somehow most of the blankets had fallen off the bed and the only one that remained was around Yugi. He couldn't take it anymore. He needed warmth and sleep NOW.

Being very slow and quiet, he crawled over to Yugi's side of the bed. He couldn't help but smile at Yugi's sleeping face. It was so cute and peaceful. He then laid down next to the younger teen. He could feel some heat radiating onto his skin, but it still wasn't enough. Yami pulled some of the blanket around him and scooted close the form next to him. Yeah, it was a lot warmer here.

He looked over in time to see Yugi's bright amethyst eye peeking at him, but the boy did nothing to show his discomfort. Instead, he snuggled a little closer to Yami and hissed at how cold Yami's skin was.

"Better." Yami sighed as he pushed his face into Yugi's hair as if to warm it.

Me: "I think Yami's feeling a little untouched."

Jay: "Uh huh… and what were you thinking? Messing up a brothers relationship. Not cool."

Me: "Hush. You know how much I love family relationships. It'll be all good in the hood bro."

Jay: "Whatever you say babe."

Free: "What's up with the nicknames tonight? Sheesh. Anyways review please!"


	7. Shower me with Country

Me: "Aye! I hate family fights!"

Jay: "Your telling me."

Me: "Haha oh yeah I forgot about your freakishly large family."

Jay: "I miss Buddy."

Free: "Yeah, well I miss Harley. But whatever. On with the chapter!"

"Holy shit!" a loud voice screamed inside the tiny room of 39B, waking up the other two people who slept in there as well.

"Hm? Wh-what's wrong Atey?" Yugi yawned as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Yami Khet I am going to cut your freaking balls off if you do not get out of that bed!"

Yami just looked at him with a dazed expression before rolling his eyes and laying his head back on the pillow that he and Yugi had shared.

"Yeah, yeah, maybe later." he said tiredly.

"You are SO damn lucky that I got shot in my leg. Otherwise you would be as grounded as the dirt!" Atemu snarled as he shot death glares to Yami who had his back turned and didn't see.

"You worry too much, you know that? If Yugi wants to sleep with me than that's his choice, not yours."

"Yami…" Yugi started, but was interrupted by his brother.

"Oh really?" he mocked. "And I'm sure he just begged you to cuddle him during the night!"

Yami then twisted around so he was facing Atemu. "Seriously, shut the hell up or else I'm going to call a nurse to come and sedate you."

"GUYS!" Yugi shouted, getting both of their attention. "Please, will you stop fighting!" he begged. "Atemu, you need to understand that Yami is not a bad person. Your just being overprotective and I appreciate that, but sometimes it's too much and you drive me crazy! I have a right to my own decisions and to make my own mistakes. So please, let me make them and I promise, if I ever need help, I will come to you."

Atemu stared at his brother, a little shocked. He slowly nodded his head while Yami looked at him smugly.

"And Yami." Yugi began which now had Atemu looking smug while Yami looked uncomfortable. "Atemu is my brother and he just wants what's best for me. I would appreciate it if you didn't try to get on his nerves like you do."

"I'm sorry Yugi." Yami said, a bit ashamed.

"Don't say sorry to me." Yugi motioned to Atemu. "You too Atey."

The two older boys looked at each other with a little tension. They still didn't like each other that much for obvious reasons, but they needed to get along for Yugi's sake.

"Fine. I'm sorry for yelling at you Yami."

"And I'm sorry for stepping out of line a bit."

They both nodded and the three boys began to get ready for breakfast.

~Outside of the Hospital~

Yugi and Yami walked towards the car that Bakura had left behind the night before. They were both going home to get showered and changed.

"So you need to be back here about five to get Atemu?" Yami asked as they got into the car.

"Yeah. The doctors said they wanted to do a few physical exams with him."

"That sucks." Yami replied. "I can drive you back here if you want."

"Really? I thought you would want to stay as far away from my brother as possible." Yugi laughed at the expression Yami gave him.

"Eh, he's ok, I guess. It just bothers me how he's overprotective of you."

"Yeah, it gets on my nerves too." Yugi said.

They drove a few miles in silence with the exception of the radio being on. It was a country station that rather annoyed Yugi since he wasn't really the country type.

"Um Yugi?" Yami turned down the volume even more.

"Yeah?"

"About um… us… was that just and act or did you really mean it?"

Yugi then remembered how he said that him and Yami were going out. He personally would love to go out with Yami, but wasn't sure if the other boy really wanted to go out with him. He seemed to enjoy Yugi's company. And going to the club with him was kind of like a date, right?

"Well that was just to get Atemu off the trail of the club thing…"

"Oh." Yami whispered. His face melting into sadness.

"But we could go out for real. I mean, I like you a lot Yami." Yugi blushed deeply at his confession.

He watched Yami's expression turn happy again and it made his heart flutter at the sight.

"I'd like that." Yami smiled. "And I like you a lot too, Yugi. I have ever since we fell down the stairs…"

"The pain was worth it then." Yugi laughed.

Yami chuckled as well. "Agreed."

He then turned the music back up which Yugi quickly turned down again. "Since were dating then you should probably know that I despise country music."

"You and everyone else." Yami said as he changed the station to a pop/rock station.

"Sorry."

"Nah it's cool." Yami assured as he pulled up in front of the Game Shop.

Yugi thanked him for the ride, told him to be back at four-twenty, and went inside. He ran up the stairs that lead to the house part of the building and was surprised to see his two best friends watching T.V. in his den. Malik watched in boredom while Ryou held a rag to his forehead.

"How's your first hangover treating you?" Yugi grinned as he came in the room.

At the sound of a voice the two boys on the couch jumped, but then smiled when they saw it was Yugi.

"Oh, shut it." Ryou tried, but failed to glare.

Malik laughed. "So how's Atemu?" he asked.

"He's ok. Just pissed off as hell when he found me and Yami sleeping together and oh I should not have just said that…" Yugi then darted for the stairs, but Malik was in hot pursuit behind him.

Ryou would have ran to if he wasn't such a ditz at the moment.

"Yugi Mutou did you just say what I think you said?" Malik yelled as Yugi got to the top of the stairs and ran into his bathroom.

He shut the door and locked it. A few seconds later there was a rattling of the door handle and banging on the door.

"Yugi! Come on! Tell us what happened!" Malik pleaded on the other side of the door.

Instead Yugi turned on the shower and stripped before getting in.

"Ok, I see how it is." his friend said before heading back downstairs.

Yugi took this time to wash his body and also wash his hair. He let the hot steamy water run down his face for a few seconds before turning the water off. He got out and wrapped a towel around his waist. It was then that the door clicked and the door opened with Malik holding a bobby pin in his hand and a smirk on his face. He grabbed Yugi's wrist's and dragged him downstairs much to Yugi's protest and screams.

Ryou look up at his friends and shook his head.

"You could at least have let him get dressed." he laughed.

"Yeah Malik. Now the carpets getting soaked wet." Yugi complained with a smile on his face.

"Consider it as my welcome home gift to Atemu." Malik winked.

Me: "Is it obvious that I love Malik? I really do. Haha!"

Jay: "Yeah, he's my bro."

Me: "Did I say you could speak? Nope. Didn't think so."

Jay: "I have the right to do whatever I want. Your teacher said so!"

Free: "Idiot. He meant career wise. Anyways, review por favor!"


	8. Chit Chat Chum

Me: "The virus on my computer is finally gone! I literally cried when my computer gave me a notice that I had 29 viruses!"

Jay: "Ha you've been bored as hell these past few days."

Me: "Yup, but my friend made me a collage of Rob Lowe in his teenage years." *drools*

Jay: "How come you never stare at me that long? We look basically the same."

Free: "Because your ass personality takes away the outer beauty. Anyways read on!"

Yugi and Yami exchanged cell phone numbers before Yugi waved goodbye to Yami and helped his brother inside the house. It was going fine until they reached the stairs.

Yugi moaned loudly. "Malik and Ryou come help me get my big oaf of a brother up the stairs!" he yelled.

"Hey! I am not an oaf!" Atemu glared playfully.

Yugi was about to make another remark, but was interrupted by the pounding of the stairs. Malik was coming down with a giant smirk on his face. Ryou came trotting behind him.

"Got yourself a pair of walking stick, aye Atemu?" Malik teased as he let out a short chuckle.

Atemu stuck out one of his crutches and whacked Malik in the shin who yelped in surprise.

"Cut it out Mal." Yugi pleaded. "Can we please just get him upstairs?"

"Yeah ok." Ryou nodded.

Ryou and Malik crossed and held onto each other arms, creating a chair type throne thing for Atemu to sit on so he could be carried upstairs, while Yugi got the crutches and stayed behind them in case his brother slipped backwards. They headed up the stairs, grunting all the way.

"Ra Atemu! How much do you weigh?" Malik, who was red in the face, asked.

Atemu bopped him on the head with his hand and snorted. "For your information your wimpy little arms are carrying a male of pure muscle."

"I'm wimpy huh? I should just let go right now and let you fall to your dumb ass death."

"If you did that then he would land on Yugi, smart ass." Ryou mumbled as they finally reached the top of the stairs.

Malik and Ryou let Atemu climb down from their arms as Yugi handed his brother his crutches.

"You need to practice going up and down the stairs later. These guys won't be here 24/7." Yugi said as he watched Atemu swing his way into the den.

"Yeah I will later."

The three friends watched as he walked on the carpet and muffled their giggles with their hands when he put his foot on the watery yet squishy part of the carpet. Atemu turned his head to look at them.

"Malik did you piss all over my carpet?" he asked with total seriousness.

This only caused the three to laugh harder.

~Later that Night~

"I was walking home from this entertainment and bar place downtown and then this guy jumped me when I was along those abandoned apartments."

"The one's by Poplar Creevey?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah." Atemu nodded. "He was a pretty big guy and he had my pinned down on the ground. He had a gun, obviously, and pressed it to my temple. I thought he was going to flat out kill me, but he only threatened to unless I didn't give him any money. And I'm no idiot- don't even say anything Malik- so I cleaned out my pockets and most of my wallet. He seemed pretty pleased and got off me. But he didn't know that a cop was coming down the street. The cop saw us and started running towards the man. The man shot me in the leg, to distract the cop I guess and then he ran off. And that, Yugi and Ryou, is why you found me in the hospital." he explained.

"Hey, what about me?" Malik glared.

"Ok, fine. Yugi, Ryou, and creature." Atemu smirked smugly.

"Was your heart about to explode out of your chest?" Ryou asked, ignoring the rant between the other two boys.

"Who's wouldn't?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Mine, because I'm shining with awesomeness!" Malik grinned as he jumped onto the table and did a model pose.

"Fine hot shot. I'll go buy a gun, you wait here, and wait for me to blow your brains senselessly. Oh wait, that won't work because you don't have any brains!" Atemu snarled as he grabbed Malik's shirt and ripped him off the table.

Yugi turned to Ryou. "I fear what would happen if we left these two alone in the house for an entire day."

Ryou put his hand on Yugi's shoulder. "I'm afraid there would be no house to come back to my friend." he faked a sympathetic smile.

Yugi shoved him playfully.

"Alright you two." Atemu pointed at Yugi's friends. "I appreciate your help, but it's getting late. Ryou your mom will go on a screaming rampage if your not home. And Malik, well, I don't give a damn what you do, just get out of this house."

Malik raised his finger and was about to say something, but got interrupted.

"And that includes the Game Shop." Atemu rolled his eyes.

The albino and "creature" nodded and waved before heading down the stairs.

"Go lock up, will you Yugi?" Atemu asked tiredly as he laid himself more comfortably on the couch.

Yugi nodded and did just that. He then helped his brother get situated before heading upstairs to his room. After taking off his clothes and putting on his pajamas he checked his phone and found four new text messages waiting for him. They were all from Yami asking how he was, or telling him that he missed him. Yugi smiled and replied to all of them in one text. He then crawled into bed and placed the cellular device on his bedside table.

He was exhausted and second by second he grew sleepier. He was about to fall into a slumber of darkness, but his phone started to vibrate continuously. Yugi huffed and grabbed his phone and opened it.

"Hello?" he yawned, making it obvious that he was tired.

"Hey Yugi, it's Yami. I'm sorry did I wake you up?"

Yugi perked up some and let a little smile linger on his face. "Nah I was just dozing."

"Oh, ok. This won't be long, but I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me tomorrow."

"We have school tomorrow." Yugi chuckled.

"Yeah, I could pick you up beforehand and we could go to breakfast, then school, and after that we could go see a movie or something."

Yugi had to think about this for a second. Sure he wanted to go, but he also needed to take care of his brother. After all, Atemu couldn't run the shop very well with his leg. One of his old friends would be helping him during the day, but it was Yugi's job to help out in the afternoon.

"Ok, sounds good." Yugi heard himself say.

"Great! I'll pick you up early. Bye."

"Bye." Yugi said before closing his phone.

He ran his hand through his hair before dialing a number into the phone. He listened to the other line ring a few times before a grouchy voice picked up.

"Who the hell is this? Calling at 11:34 at night? Seriously, what the hell?"

Yugi rolled his eyes. "Aw come on Mal, don't be such a sour puss."

"Yugi?" the boy grumbled groggily. "Sorry, I'm just…tired." he yawned twice. "Anyways, did you need something?"

"Er Yeah. Actually I was wondering if you could take my shift at the Game Shop tomorrow?" he pleaded.

"Ugh, but I have plans with Marik tomorrow afternoon…" Malik wined.

"Please Malik! You can bring Marik over with you! Puh-leaaaase!"

There was quiet whispers from the other line before something was said from the other line. But it was not Malik.

"Don't worry bout it, we'll be there. But you owe us, short stuff." then the line went dead.

Yugi brought the phone away from his ear. "What the hell? Was that Marik…?" he asked himself before shaking his head and lying back down.

Maybe now, he could get some sleep.


	9. Hold me Close Brother

Me: "I'm awake and I'm alive!"

Jay: "Isn't that part of a song?"

Me: "Yes but it works. So you people may have been wondering where I've been. Well our power was out and I couldn't charge my laptop."

Jay: "That and you've been deciding on whether to write a new story or not."

Free: "That will be revealed later. For now enjoy the chapter!"

Yugi flipped his hair a few times, for good measure, before heading downstairs to wait for Yami. The older was supposed to pick him up for breakfast as planned and he was excited yet nervous. He decided to get some advice so he wouldn't look like an idiot and went to find his brother.

"Atemu?" he called from the den.

"In the kitchen!" came the reply.

He felt a smile come across his face as he went to the kitchen and started laughing when he saw his brother leaning on one crutch and waving the other one towards the top of the refrigerator, trying to knock a box of cereal off.

"Atemu… do you need help?"

His brother twirled around on his good foot and blushed before nodding his head slowly.

"You know, if you need something you just have to ask." he told him as he dragged a stool over in front of the fridge and crawled on top of it to retrieve the cereal box.

"I don't like feeling useless." Atemu pouted as he sat down and watched Yugi pour the milk and cereal into a bowl before sliding it in front of him. "Thanks."

"Well you can't do anything about it for awhile, so you may as well let me help you."

Atemu sighed. "Guess I'll have to." he paused briefly. "Did you need me for something?"

"Huh?" Yugi glanced up. "Oh yeah, I just wanted to-" he was cut off by the sound of his cell phone ringing in his pocket.

Atemu laughed while Yugi fished the device out of his pocket before flipping it open and putting it to his ear.

"Hello?"

A depressed sounding sigh came out of the other end. "Yugi… it's Yami."

Yugi could tell something was wrong by the sound of his voice. He could see Atemu staring at him from the corner of his eye.

"Hey, something wrong?"

"Well I have some bad news. I won't be able to take you to breakfast this morning. I'm really sorry!"

"Oh." was all Yugi could say. He felt a little part of his spirits sink. "But were still doing something this afternoon right?"

"Yes! I promise we'll do something after school. Meet me under the big sakura tree after ok?"

Yugi smiled. "Ok. See you then."

"Bye little one…" the phone line then cut off.

Yugi closed his phone and put it back in his pant pocket.

"So what did Yami want?" Atemu asked as Yugi got up to put his brothers now empty bowl of cereal in the sink.

"Well he said he couldn't do breakfast this morning, but were still going to go somewhere this afternoon." he explained as he grabbed his backpack from the corner that it was laying against.

"That means you have to walk to school by yourself…"

Yugi glanced at the time. "I bet Ryou can still make it over. Oh yeah he's going with Bakura… uh… Malik is with Marik…" he thought over his options in his head and realized he would just have to walk solo since his only other option for transportation had a hurt leg.

"How about Anzu?" he suggested.

"Anzu?" Yugi repeated. He hadn't seen his childhood friend since she transferred to a school that focused on the arts where she majored in dancing.

"Yeah. The brunette that you used to drool over." Atemu teased.

Yugi glared at his brother before wildly messing up his hair.

"Yugi!"

"Your own fault!" Yugi laughed. "Anyways, her school is pretty far from Domino High. I wouldn't want to make her late. It's really no big deal. I'll just go by myself."

Atemu moaned. "Be careful little brother. Seriously, we don't need a repeat of what happened to me."

"That's for sure. Don't worry I'll be careful. Got my cell phone and all that crap."

"Alright. Go on then or you'll be late."

"Your really sounding more like a parent every day." Yugi laughed.

Atemu just glared.

"Joking. Jeez." Yugi rolled his eyes. "See you later tonight. Love you."

"Love you too. Have fun with…Yami." he smiled.

The smile wasn't just a regular smile though. It was a smile that meant he was proud of his little brother.

"Thanks. Just text me if you need anything." Yugi said before leaving the kitchen and heading down the Game Shop stairs.

~At School~

Yugi wiped the sweat from his forehead as he leaned against his locker. He had ran all the way from his house to school once he realized how long he had spent talking with his brother.

"Hey Yugi!" a familiar voice called.

Said person glanced around to see Malik coming towards him with a smile.

"Hey Malik. How was your night with Marik…" he smiled like a child with a dirty secret.

Malik grabbed Yugi in a playful headlock before whispering in his ear, "Now that will stay between our knowing, yes?" he put a little more pressure on Yugi's neck to make his point.

Yugi nodded and Malik released his hold with a laugh.

"Someone must have had fun if I'm not even allowed to tell Ryou."

"Watch it Yugi or else I might have a little of that fun on the counter of your Game Shop. Kind of an unpleasant thought, eh?"

Yugi scrunched up his face in disgust. "Gross Mal. Keep the perversion to a scale of three."

Malik laughed and the two friends began their walk down the hall together.

"So you and Yami are going out today?"

"Yeah. He couldn't make breakfast, but were going somewhere after school."

"Oh, hey, I'm sorry I guess you had to walk by yourself then huh?'

Yugi shrugged. "Doesn't matter. But since your taking the shop over for me I'll tell you a little somethin somethin. There's wine behind the big picture in Atemu's room…"

Malik laughed. "Yugi Mutou were you snooping in your brothers personal items?"

"More like me kicking his football against the wall and the picture falling, thus revealing his hidden goodies."

This had Malik laughing even harder. "I knew I crushed on him for some reason…"

Yugi lightly smacked the back of Malik's head as they departed into their classrooms.

~End of the School Day~

The pencil in Yugi's hand drummed repeatedly against his desk as he waited impatiently for the last class to end. It's not like he was listening anyways. His mind was on Yami. That name alone could bring a smile to his face.

RING!

"Yes!" Yugi yelled which made everyone turn to him before they grabbed their bags and left the room.

Yugi ignored the blush that splashed his cheeks and left with them. He hurried to his locker and got the books he would need for the night before slamming his locker. What he didn't know is that he forgot to grab his phone back out of his locker since he kept it in there throughout the day. He then turned to find Malik and Ryou standing in front of him.

"Bye guys. Hope you have fun on your dates." Ryou waved.

"Thanks. You going over to Bakura's?" Yugi asked.

Ryou nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah. Kura wants to go to the carnival."

"Carnival? That's the last place I expected him to go to." Malik smirked.

"Well… I think he said something about bumper cars…"

"That explains it." Yugi laughed. "Listen, I have to run. Ryou, good luck. Malik, don't you dare sneak off to one of the rooms in my house. Atemu is going to be home."

Malik's grin widened. "Is he now? Hm… I need to find Marik…" and with that the Egyptian took off down the hallway.

Ryou and Yugi waved goodbye to each other before going their separate ways. Yugi hurried off to the sakura tree where Yami said he would meet him. He wasn't there yet so he sat down on the bench and swung his legs back and forth.

Back and forth.

Back.

Forth.

Back and forth.

After a lot more back and forth's he decided to start on his homework. Yami probably got held after class. It happened to him a lot.

"Should I study for history or do algebra…?" he asked himself.

He decided on algebra and began to write down the equations before solving them. About ten minutes later he switched to studying. (A/N- forgive me, but I have no earthly idea what they read in high school. I'm still in grade school!)

"Yugi Mutou!" a voice yelled from across the yard.

Yugi looked up, dropping his textbook in the process. He frowned sighed inwardly at the sight of Duke Devlin.

"Hi Duke…" he managed a small smile. He barely knew Duke, but they had talked a few times in his physiology class.

"Hey. What are you waiting around here for?"

Yugi looked puzzled for a second. "I'm waiting for Yami. Were going out once he gets out of class."

Duke then bit his lip. He looked like he was having a debate inside his head with the occasional bobbing from left to right.

"Well… Yami's locker is next to mine. And… um, I'm sorry Yugi, but I saw him leave."

Yugi felt like someone had just thrown a dart at his heart and chipped a piece of it off.

"W-what…?"

"He looked like he was in a rush. He didn't even say hey to me. Just grabbed his books and ran to his car."

Duke felt incredibly guilty and horrible for having to tell the little Mutou about this. But he felt that the kid had the right to know so he wasn't waiting around all night for the person who wasn't coming.

"Oh…" Yugi felt tears prick his eyes, but he held them back. No. He would not cry in front of Duke Devlin.

"I'm sorry man." he laid his hand on the boy's shoulder, but Yugi only shook it off. "Do you want me to give you a ride home?"

Yugi stared at the ground for a few seconds before turning his watery gaze to the older teen. A sad smile displayed on his face.

"No, I'll be fine." he whispered. "But thank you."

Duke smiled. "No problem. If you ever need anything, you know where to find me." the older then left, leaving the younger alone.

Yugi wasn't sure what to do or what to feel. He had been stood up and the feeling hurt more than a large rock being pegged at your chest. He let his legs pick him off the bench and walk him towards the sidewalk. He should have known. The school was deserted anyways.

~Sometime Down the Road.~

Yugi continued to drag himself down the street. Tears were dangerously threatening to fall down his beautiful face. He didn't even look up as the rain started to pour down on to his head and back.

"That is so cliché…" he whimpered to himself as he neared the Game Shop sign. Although his vision was so blurry he couldn't be sure if he really was at the right place.

It didn't matter to him. He just clambered inside the door and lifelessly dropped his backpack by the fake plant that was in the corner of the shop.

"Yugi?" he heard as he glanced up.

Malik and Marik were both staring at him. Their clothes and hair were disheveled, but Yugi didn't notice.

"Yugi what's wrong? Where's Yami?" Malik asked as he maneuvered himself around Marik and the counter.

Yugi opened his mouth, but no words came out. He tried again, but his voice was high pitched.

"I don't know… h-he didn't s-show up." he pushed past Malik and ran up the stairs.

The tears were so close he thought his eyes were going to explode. He hurried down the hall and towards the den where he would go up to his room.

"Yugi?" a familiar voice asked from the couch.

From Yugi's blurry vision he could make out his brother sitting on the couch, giving him a concerned look. He couldn't take it any more. He ran to his brother and jumped into his lap, not remembering his leg. He let the dam break and all the tears cascaded down his face in a rush. Yugi held on to his brother like a lifeline as he cried into his muscular shoulder.

Atemu immediately wrapped his arms around his younger brother and ran his hand down Yugi's drenched hair. He listened as Yugi blubbered words that made no sense to him in his shirt.

"Shh… calm down. Your alright. Your alright." he mumbled as he continued to comfort Yugi. "Do you think you can tell me what happened?"

After a few more loud wails and sniffles Yugi calmed down enough to talk, even though his voice shook when he did.

"N-no Y-yami… stood me up…" he whispered.

Atemu comprehended what he had just heard and was angry. Angry that the only one he loved and cared for in the world was sad and felt hurt. He tried to calm down by breathing deeply through his nose. The only thing he could think of to do was to get Yugi in the bath to let him cool off. Besides the kid was dripping wet and shivering. With a grunt, Atemu stood up on both of his feet, yes even the hurt one, and gathered Yugi into his arms before heading towards his own shower. He couldn't make it up the stairs so this would have to do.

Atemu winced at all the pressure on his leg. It began to ache, but he ignored it and continued to carry his brother to his room. Once inside he sat Yugi on the bed and stripped off all of his wet clothes. He then turned on the bath and waited for it to get hot before pushing the drain in to hold the water.

"Ate…mu….mu?" Yugi whimpered.

Atemu came back into the room and carried his naked brother back into the bathroom where he laid him down in the bathtub. (Yes it was very akward.) He grabbed the shampoo and poured some on his hand before rubbing it around Yugi' scalp. He did the same thing with the conditioner. After making sure Yugi was clean and warm he made Yugi get out of the bath so he could wrap a big fuzzy towel around him. He took another towel and twirled it around Yugi's hair like how a girl might do with hers to dry it.

By this time Yugi had stopped crying and was now only whimpering softly. Atemu grabbed him by the wrist and lead him to his own bed. He rummaged through his drawers and pulled out a pair of boxers, soft sleep pants, and a large cotton shirt and gave them to his younger brother.

Yugi was a little hesitant about the boxers, but thought that their boxers probably got mixed up in the wash all the time so it didn't really matter. After he was fully dressed and his hair had been combed, Atemu pushed him under the covers.

"But Atemu…-"

"Shh… just sleep ok?

Yugi bit his lip. "Will… um… can you stay with me?"

"Anything for you pal." Atemu smiled lightly as he hobbled over to the other side of his bed and got under the covers. When he was concealed under he took off his jeans and shirt and carelessly threw them against the wall. (A/N- hope your not thinking perverted things because brothers sleep like this together. Trust me, I would know.)

Yugi wiggled over to his brother so they were shoulder to shoulder.

"Thank you."

"No problem." Atemu smiled before turning off the bedside lamp. "Now get some sleep."

He felt Yugi's hair brush against his skin which told him that Yugi was nodding.

"I just… don't want to see him tomorrow."

"You don't have to." Atemu whispered. "Maybe it was just a misunderstanding."

After that they said no more. Yugi fell asleep shortly after which gave Atemu time to turn on his phone. He pressed on the new message button and typed:

Atemu: Close shop and go home.

Malik: K. Wats wrong with Yugi?

Atemu: Tell you later.

Malik: :-\

Atemu: He's fine now. Don't talk about Yami.

Malik: ?

Atemu: Tomorrow.

Me: "I feel evil."

Jay: "Well you are. That was mean."

Me: "I was aiming for more of a brother fluff in this chapter. But the next will be the explanation as to why Yami didn't show up."

Jay: "Or why he blew him off."

Free: "True. Review please!"


	10. Low on Batteries

Me: "Hiya guys!"

Jay: "Where you been hiding for the past month?"

Me: "Half of my excuse is writers block and the other half is school. Guess what? I graduated a lot of Saturdays ago!"

Jay: "Hallelujah!"

Free: "Enough chit chat you two! Spindle owns nothing!"

The next morning was a little quieter than how it would normally be at the Mutou residents. Yugi actually got up without complaining while Atemu attempted to make breakfast on his own since his leg was stronger despite the pressure he had on it the day before. The brothers were currently sitting at the table munching on scrambled eggs and burnt toast.

"I can never trust you with the toast. You burn it every time." Yugi muttered as he broke the toast in half to watch most of it crumble into pieces on his plate.

Atemu on the other hand just wiggled his eyebrows as he took a large bite of his bread.

"Tastes fine to me."

"Weirdo." Yugi sighed before pushing himself off his chair and putting his plate in the sink.

He then returned to the wooden chair and watched his brother finish off the last of his eggs. Atemu on the other hand was a tad annoyed that Yugi was staring at him. He shifted uncomfortably and grunted hoping Yugi would get the point. The message was received as Yugi sighed again before leaving the kitchen. Atemu smiled sadly. He knew his brother was reluctant to go to school since the incident with his supposed "boyfriend" had made him slightly depressed and very confused. He wished he could allow his brother to stay home with him, but Yugi had to face things sooner or later. Best to get them over with sooner.

The tiny shop bell could be heard ringing and Atemu knew it was either Malik or Ryou. He listened to the sound of the feet on the stairs and instantly knew it was Ryou by the soft and slow movements.

"Yugi! Ryou's here so get your bag and head out!" he yelled loudly to wherever his brother was currently hiding out.

"I'm in the room next to you!" Yugi equally shouted. "No need to yell!"

"Yes mother!" Atemu retorted with a grin as he heard his younger brother growl in annoyance.

Yugi lightly smiled at the albino who had just made his way to the top of the stairs. His cheeks were lightly flushed and his hair seemed untamed, but it was how Ryou usually looked anyways.

"Morning Yugi!" Ryou chirped followed by a slightly worried smile.

He had heard from Malik that something bad happened between Yugi and Yami and he was instantly concerned. He was with Bakura when he had learned the information and the gruffer albino had merely rolled his eyes and told him to forget about it. Of course that was not in Ryou's nature to simply leave a friend in their distress.

"Hey Ryou. Your over a little early." Yugi replied as he stole a glance behind his friend. "No Malik?" he questioned with a knowing look.

Ryou shrugged. "Not much he can do with a possessive Marik." he chuckled nervously as Yugi's eyes glistened

"Right. Uh, ready for school?"

"As ready as I can be." Ryou smiled as he grabbed Yugi's hand and led him back down the stairs, into the Game Shop, and out the door.

The walk to school was mostly silent between them which made it very akward when they had to part to get their books out of their lockers. Yugi rummaged around in his locker, pulling his books out when he noticed his cell phone sitting on one of the shelves. He had forgotten it in his locker! He suddenly felt very nervous as he grasped the device between his fingers and lowered it down so he could look at the screen. The light was dim which meant the phone was low on battery, but what surprised him was how many missed calls and text messages he had. All of them from Yami. Yugi suddenly felt extremely guilty as he opened up the first text message. He opened up all of them and they all contained most of the same words.

Without a second thought he left his backpack, pushed through the crowds of people, and ran up the staircase where more of the older students lockers were located. He saw Duke just getting to his locker and ran up to him.

"Duke!" he practically screamed which made said person snap his head up.

He noticed Yugi and offered a small wave.

"Hey Y-"

"Have you seen Yami?" Yugi asked with wide eyes.

Duke shook his head and quickly eyed Yami's locker.

"Sorry. He's usually here by the time I get here." Duke said as though the small information would help Yugi.

Yugi nodded and took out his phone again. He had a few voice mails and listened to each one carefully. The last one he heard told him everything and he was out of the school building without another thought.

Me: Haha! You still don't know what's going on with Yami!

Jay: Yes but they know that Yami didn't blow Yugi off intentionally!

Me: Oh so true!

Jay: You have finished three chapters in one day. I'm so proud!

Free: I think she's out of her slump! :D


	11. One Hurdle Cleared

Me: "Here's the chapter you have all been wondering about!"

Jay: "I already knows what happens!"

Me: "Not you. But anyways I'm sorry if certain terms or medical knowledge is wrong in this chapter. I did my best…"

Jay: "Let's blame the snake from The Jungle Book for all your mistakes!"

Me: "….Ok."

* * *

Yugi ran out of the school building so fast that he trampled many students, including Bakura, along the way. He quickly ran down the sidewalk and received many glares and shouts from passerby's who were knocked sideways from Yugi's darting form. He ignored the people and tried to remember the way to the hospital from his location. Once he mapped it out in his mind he spent a good fifteen minutes running nonstop down sidewalks and corners until the sight of a large white building with a few ambulances sitting in the front of it came to view. Yugi turned his run into a walk as he tried to catch his breath before entering the sliding doors that brought him to the front of the hospital.

The hospital was nicely organized and smelt of a soothing lavender. On the far left was the front desk with three ladies sitting behind it. On the right was a space with many chairs and next to it was an area with toys, books, coloring pages, and an aquarium filled with colorful fish and plants. Soft music was also playing in the speakers attached to the ceiling. All in all it was a pretty soothing atmosphere for such a place filled with pain and anxiety.

Yugi noticed that besides the three women, the room was vacant of people. For some reason this confused him, but he let it go as he approached the women closest to him. She looked to be in her mid forties and had frizzy red hair which was clustered into a ponytail and had light brown eyes with strange green flecks in them. She was wearing the normal scrub attire that nurse's wore with crocs on her feet. She seemed a tad familiar to Yugi, but he couldn't remember if he had seen her before or not.

When Yugi lightly tapped the counter to get the woman's attention -who had been typing on her computer- she slowly took her hands off the keyboard and put on glasses that had a black rim on her nose.

"Hello, how may I help you sir?" she asked politely then blinked as she looked over Yugi's face.

"Hi, um, I'm here for my…friend, Yami Sasaki. I was wondering if it would be possible for me to see him or if you knew when he was getting out of surgery…"

"Ok and what's your name sir?"

"Yugi Mutou."

"Alright. Let me check and see what his progress is and I'll let you know if he'll be ready for visits. You can sit down and I'll call you when I have the information." she motioned to the chairs on the right and gave a polite smile.

Yugi quietly thanked her and took a seat in the overused blue chair. He played with the buttons on his school uniform for a second before getting up and going to the aquarium. He watched the fish swim back and forth continuously and wondered what it would be like to be locked in a small tank and having to look at the same room day after day. It must have been extremely boring.

He was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of the red headed lady calling his name. With one last sad glance at the fish he hurriedly walked back to the gray colored desk.

"Yami Sasaki is currently still in the middle of his surgery and should be in recovery in about an hour. He'll be placed on floor B and his room number will be number thirteen." she motioned for Yugi to stick out his hand which he did. She then grabbed a green sharpie marker and wrote B13 on the back of his hand. "That's so you won't forget. And you'll have to put on this pass so the doctors and security will recognize you as a visitor."

Yugi grabbed the laminated pass that had the name of the hospital on it, the room and floor of his destination, and the bold word of visitor written on the front. It was attached to a rope chord which he put around his neck.

"In the mean time you can wait in the waiting room, go to the gift shop upstairs, or go to the cafeteria. You'll have to come back here to check if he's out of surgery before going to his room."

"Arigato." Yugi nodded before taking one of the maps out of a container attached the wall and scanned it over so he could find his way to the gift shop.

He might as well get Yami a present or two for his stupidity and also to make Yami feel better. He located the shop on the map and took a ride on the elevator to the next floor where he found the gift shop. He went inside and scanned the different objects in the store. He ended up buying a bouquet mixture of purple, violet, and white iris flowers, a few different candies that he thought Yami would like, and a country CD that Yami had been talking about wanting to buy. He looked at all his gifts and felt that something was missing. He walked out of the shop and smiled brightly as he spotted another store called Build-A-Bear Workshop. With the smile still on his face he went inside, declined the workers help, and looked through the different choices of animals he could fill with stuffing and a heart.

He ended up choosing the one called the Shaggy Pup which was a cute dog that was white, tan, and a dark brown. He brought it to the employee who sat by the stuffing machine and watched as he put the tube in the dog's back.

"Do you want him to be stiff or soft?" the employee asked.

"Soft." Yugi decided and smiled as the man told him to press the paw shaped pedal to fill in the stuffing.

Once Yugi was satisfied with the feeling of the animal he took one of the fabric hearts out of the bin. The worker told him to kiss the heart before sticking it in with the stuffing and Yugi did. The worker then stitched up the back to close the stuffed animal and handed it back to Yugi. Yugi skipped the 'bathe your pet station' and went to the clothes station. He looked through all the different clothes before squealing when his eyes landed on a pair of leather pants and a black tank top. He quickly dressed the dog in the clothes and couldn't help but hug the stuffed animal to his chest. He then went to the computer and made a birth certificate for the dog. When it came to choosing a name for it he decided to call it Chibi. After that he went to the check out counter and paid for the Build-A-Bear. The worker handed him the print out sheet of the dog's birth certificate that Yugi had made and then put the stuffed animal inside a cardboard box that was shaped like a house and even had the designs of one on the outside.

Feeling completely satisfied with his gifts, Yugi checked the time on his still dying cell phone and realized about an hour had passed by. He went back downstairs to the main lobby and went to the front desk will all of his bags still in his hands. The same lady he had talked to before was still there and she smiled when she saw him.

"Hi I was wondering if Yami was out of surgery yet…?"

The woman, who Yugi realized was named Mary by reading her nametag, looked back at her computer, clicked a few things, and nodded.

"He was admitted to the recovery room about ten minutes ago. You may go see him now."

"Thank you Mary." he gave her one last smile before going back to the elevators where he pressed the button that had a B on it.

It didn't take him long to get off the elevator and then find Yami's room which was being shared with one other patient, but they were separated by screens. Yami was the one closest to the door. Yugi took a seat by Yami's bed and placed the flowers, CD, and candy on the bedside table and then put the Build-A-Bear on the floor.

He watched Yami sleep for a good thirty minutes before said person started to wake up.

Yami blinked his crimson eyes a few times, to get used to the lighting no doubt, and then turned his attention to Yugi who had a worried expression on his face. Yami smiled and reached out his hand which Yugi immediately took and rubbed against his cheek.

"Hey…" Yugi whispered, "How are you feeling?"

Yami had a thoughtful look on his face before replying, "Good, just a little sore."

"That's to be expected. You did donate your kidney after all…"

Yami chuckled lightly and brought his and Yugi's now entwined fingers to his lips and softly kissed Yugi's hand.

"Which reminds me, do you know anything about my fathers surgery?"

"From what I know about kidney transplants he should be out of it in three hours." Yugi said.

His mind drifted back to the voicemail that Yami had left on his phone the night before and he mentally scolded himself for the hundredth time for forgetting his phone in his locker.

_Voicemail: _

"_Please answer your phone Yugi, please? I know, I should have told you earlier that my dad is having kidney failure and I'm his donor. Were both having surgery tomorrow morning. I think mine starts at 7:30 and honestly, I'm pretty scared. I wish you would answer your phone because talking to you would make me feel a lot better. If your ignoring me because I didn't meet you after school then I'm REALLY sorry. I got a call from the hospital right after my last class saying something got messed up in their schedule and they needed me and my dad to come in to prepare for surgery tonight. I would call your home phone to tell you, but I don't know the number and your not answering your cell phone. I'm really sorry for not even telling you I had to cancel our date, but the hospital said I needed to get there as soon as possible. I hope you can forgive me and I really hope you can come see me before I go into surgery. I miss you my Tenshi. Call me back when you get this message. Bye."_

Yugi didn't even realize he was crying until he felt Yami's finger wipe the tears off his face with his thumb.

"Why are you crying, my Tenshi?" Yami asked with concern seeping into his voice.

Yugi let his head fall onto Yami's chest as he continued to cry.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here for you like you wanted…I l-left my phone in my locker." he sniffed and choked back a sob. "A-and that day I t-thought you stood me up…and I'm so sorry for thinking that… I feel so horrible…" he sniffed again. "I had only seen your messages t-this morning."

Yami rubbed his hand in small circles on Yugi's back and waited for the smaller to calm down.

"Shit I'm sorry…" Yugi mumbled as he sat up and wiped his tears away with the back of his hand.

"It's ok." Yami smiled. "You seriously don't know how relived I am to know that you just forgot your phone. At first I thought you were mad at me and then I started thinking that maybe you were hurt or something."

Yugi chuckled and shook his head. He then remembered his little shopping spree and pointed to the bedside table.

"I got you a few things." he said sheepishly as he watched Yami's eyes widen.

Yugi then put the Build-A-Bear bear on Yami's lap and watched Yami's look at it in confusion.

"Open it." he instructed.

Yami unclasped the top and pulled out Chibi. A giant smile spread across his face as he looked at the stuffed animal and then at the birth certificate inside.

"Wow…really…thank you Yugi, I love everything!"

"You make it sound like Christmas." Yugi grinned and put the CD in Yami's hand which made the taller smile even wider if possible. "I hope that's the one you wanted. You mentioned it a few times, but I couldn't exactly remember…"

Yugi was cut off as Yami yanked him forward and hugged him tightly, yet not so tightly that it would hurt him.

"It's the right one. Thanks."

Yugi smiled happily as they continued to talk. That was one hurdle he was glad to have jumped over.


End file.
